B.L.T. Thomas
Bryant Lester Thomas, better known to his schoolmates as B.L.T., was a student on the Degrassi Junior High and Degrassi High series (starting at Grade 8 in the first two seasons, Grade 9 in the third, and Grades 10 and 11 in High). He becomes Michelle's boyfriend, staying for a time even as her parents seem to disapprove of her relationship with a boy of his heritage and skin color. He is portrayed by Dayo Ade Degrassi Season 1-5 B.L.T. was more of a supporting friend when other students had problems. He would ask if Shane was okay when Spike would reject him, or he would be seen playing catch with Joey, Snake, and Wheels. In his grade 9 year, BLT started going out with Michelle Accette even though her father did not approve of her going out with an African-Canadian student. BLT helped her move out of her father's house and find an apartment. Later in high school, BLT joined the Degrassi Football Team along with Simon Dexter. In his grade 10 year, he broke up with Michelle to be with Cindy, after cheating on Michelle over the summer. When Michelle finds out, she pours milk all over him in the cafeteria. In the DJH Season 3 episode He Aint Heavy, BLT gets into a small fight with Snake. They are doing an experiment in class about AIDS, and BLT and Luke start making fun of homosexuals. This enrages Snake as his brothe r has just revealed his homosexuality to him. In the Season 3 episode "Black And White", BLT gets in a fight with a man for calling him a "dumb person". This is also the episode where he and Michelle start showing interest in each other and he asks her to the school dance. Her parents say she cannot go to the dance with him after meeting him and seeing he was black. It turns out they are a little bit racist. She decides to go with him anyway. BLT's character became much more expanded after "Black And White" in the last season of Degrassi Jr High. Through most of the first 3 seasons he was just a background character. He received more screen time in Degrassi High where he and Michelle are together in the first season and broken up for most of the second. Trivia *B.L.T. was one of four guys that cheated on their girlfriends, and later dated the girls they cheated with. The other three were Craig, Bobby, and Drew. *B.L.T. and Michelle were Degrassi's first mixed race couple. *B.L.T., Michelle and Cindy were Degrassi's first love triangle. *B.L.T. was the first character not to be accepted by his love interest's parents. The second was Anya and the third was Adam. Relationships *Alexa Pappadopolos-Dexter **Start Up: Loves Me, Loves Me Not '(305) Original Series **Break Up: 'Star-Crossed (308) Original Series ***They don't have as much in common as Alexa thought, and Alexa missed being with Simon. *Michelle Accette **Start Up: 'Black & White '(314) Original Series **Break Up: 'Bad Blood (2) '(502) DH ***Reason: B.L.T. cheated on Michelle with Cindy, which made Michelle upset. *Cindy **Start Up: Four Weeks Prior to 'Bad Blood (1) '(502) DH ***It is unknown if they are still dating since the series ended. Category:DJH Characters Category:DH Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Alumni Category:Degrassi Junior High Category:Degrassi High Category:DJH Season 1 Category:DJH Season 2 Category:DJH Season 3 Category:DJH Teens Category:DH Season 1 Category:DH Season 2 Category:Athlete Category:Main Characters